Are we there yet?
by Platinum Angel
Summary: *chapter 2 and 3 now up!* please review! humor! (i can't do summaries so please just check it out and review)
1. Day dreams

  
  
Discaimer: I don't DBZ yadda yadda yadda   
  
AN:  
*blah blah* means thoughts  
  
  
Chapter One  
Daydreams  
  
"Yamcha? Do you know the answer?" The teacher of the seventh grade Saiyan History class, Mrs. Beckman, was getting irritated."Yamcha!" She screamed.  
  
"Huh, what?" Yamcha replied groggily. "What did I do?"  
  
"Nothing Yamcha, that's exactly it! Nothing! Get out of my class! NOW!" Mrs. Beckman's face was turning red with anger. Yamcha got the idea and ran out the classroom door. He walked quietly to the principals office, he opened the large door quietly, or at least as quietly as possible.  
  
"Yamcha," Napa whispered quietly, "What-cha do?"  
  
"Fell asleep in Mrs. Beckman's room." He replied  
  
Napa started laughing. "Good one." He said, while in his mind he was thinking something more like *stupid shit*  
  
"So wuzzup?" Yamcha tried to start a conversation with a grin, but all he got back was a punch in the face. "Ouch! What was that for!" He yelled while holding his nose.  
  
"You are THE biggest loser!" Napa started laughing again, but was silenced by a loud booming voice. It was Mr. Deneb. They both cringed.  
  
"Yamcha" Said the booming voice. Yamcha stood up and almost wet his pants. He walked over to the small office off to his side.  
  
"Mr. Deneb, H-Hi." He smiled meekly.  
  
"Sit." He pointed to a chair to the left.  
  
Yamcha sat then looked up at Mr. Deneb.  
  
"I heard that you fell asleep inside of Mrs. Beckman's room. I just got off of the phone with her."  
  
"But,..."  
  
"Did I say YOU could speak maggot?" He boomed, eyes red.  
  
"N-Noo...Yipe." He jumped when he noticed that wasn't a question to be answered.  
  
"Well, what should your punishment be? A year in HELL! Surrounded by WOMEN!"  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
"Geez! Wake up and shut up!" Vegeta then shoved Yamcha out of his desk and onto the floor.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"I said SHUT UP!" Vegeta was getting pissed. First he had to see the moron drooling on the desk in his sleep, Look at his face, and then here him yelling in the middle of class? *If I get in trouble, I am going to...*  
  
"Vegeta," Mrs. Beckman was smiling at him. "What is within the southern territory of Vegeta-sei?"  
  
he 'humphed' then looked at her. "How the hell am I supposed to know anything with this moron sitting next to me?"  
  
"Would you do better at another seat?"  
  
"Hmm...I wonder. What do you think woman!"  
  
"Fine. There is a free seat next to...Bulma. Go there."  
  
"No way! I am not sitting next to a blue haired freak!"  
  
"Vegeta....MOVE!"  
  
"No."  
  
"VEGETA! WHAT THE FUC.."She paused, catching herself. "..WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?!?"  
  
"uh-oh..teacher said a potty-word" Yamcha added  
  
"Grr..." The teacher pegged him in the back of the head and he flew into a wall on the far left of the class.  
  
"Fine! I'm moving!....irate bitch..." He mumbled the last part for her not to hear. Vegeta then gathered his things and moved to sit between Kakkorat and Bulma.  
  
Bulma growled deep in her throat. "Freak huh?" she asked. Then she jumped and gave a good upper-cut to Vegeta's jaw. Not expecting the attack he wasn't able to block in time. Vegeta went flying and crashed threw Ruby's desk.  
  
"Good thing I got up." Ruby said sarcastically.  
  
Vegeta got up rubbing his jaw and glaring daggers. He was about to retaliate when Mrs. Beckman spoke. "I don't think so Vegeta!" He stopped dead in his tracks and went to sit back down at his desk.  
  
The bell rang and they all scattered and left the classroom to go home. All but two. "This is far from over woman." Vegeta said. His voice full of malice.   
  
"Yes, Vegeta. Far from over." She smirked and walked out of the classroom and turned at the door. "Oh, and Vegeta." He turned, "Next time, I won't go so easy on you." Then she left before he could respond.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How was that? I am not used to humor. Should I finish this one? Review! 


	2. The goat

Chapter two now updated.  
Disclaimer: I have no ownership towards any of the dbz characters. thanks and enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta snorted his aggrivation. He grabbed his bag and left. He flew to the palace and went straight to the training room. *Woman. You have no idea...*  
  
He trained with Nappa until he felt as if he needed a more worthy opponent. Knowing that there was none he decided to stop. He grabbed a towel and went to his bathing chambers.  
  
Bulma on the otherhand went home and worked on her newest invention. The Gravity Room was almost complete. This will make much more progress then those stupid training rooms.   
  
She ran into the house and straight downstairs to her lab. *Alright! I am going to put that self-centered, arrogant, good looking, short, pig-headed troll in his place! Wait til he gets a load of me*  
  
"Bulma!" It was Bulma's father.  
  
"Yeah dad?"  
  
"I have a meeting to go to, and you are going to have to stay home alone, okay?"  
  
"okay, but who is the meeting with?"  
  
"The king. Bulma, -please- behave." He pleaded.  
  
"Okay dad." He gave him a kiss then said good bye.  
  
*Now where was I?* She got right to work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next couple of days went by smoothly. Yamcha got picked on, fell asleep in class, and drooled. Vegeta always glared daggers at her. Chi-Chi and Ruby became good friends along with Bulma. Nothing too interesting...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the day after that was interesting...  
  
Wednesday morning....  
  
  
The phone rang at the Brief's residence at six in the morning.  
  
"Hello" Bulma answered the phone groggily. She blinked getting the last of the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"Bulma! You have to get over here right away! My father is going insane!"  
  
"What? The ox-king? Ok, I'll be right there!"  
  
Bulma got up, bolted to her closet. She got out a pair of jeans and a tee with Capsule Corp. Printed on the front. She ran down the stairs, and flew out the door. She arrived at Chi-Chi's house in less then five minutes.  
  
"Bulma! We have to sedate him! Something! He's going nuts!"  
  
"Hold on!" Bulma grabbed the first aid capsule out of her poket and threw it to the ground. With a poof, a large box with a red cross appeared on it.   
  
"Hurry!"  
  
"Your strong! Go hold him down or something."  
  
"What? He's HUGE!"  
  
Bulma sighed ad got out the needle. "Okay."  
  
The ox-King was sedated and lays at peace in his bed. They have a med team there, for when he wakes up.  
  
"Crap! Chi-Chi! We're going to be late!"  
  
"Hurry up! I am right behind!"  
  
They got to the school -three- minutes late. A detension.  
  
"Shit!" Bulma cursed under her breath  
  
"Don't worry about it Bulma. It's only one day after school."  
  
"Yeah Yeah, I mean after all -freaks- don't have a life anyways. Now do they Veg-head?"  
  
"Woman, I would watch my tongue if I were you. Remember who your talking to." He growled back between clentched teeth.  
  
"Yeah yeah. Sorry you royal pain-in-the -ass-."  
  
Right when Vegeta was going to respond he could hear Chi-Chi screaming.  
  
"Marron! I am going to kick your sorry ass! This ends now! Say goodbye!"  
  
"No way, like, you couldn't hurt me. Like, yeah right." She started to curl her blue hair around her finger.  
  
"Ahh!!!" Chi-Chi started charging for her attack. Vegeta could be heard in the backgroud. There was a big 'thump' then hysterical laughing.  
  
"Oh my, (laugh) I can't wait to see two weak women fight (laugh) this (laugh) should be good." Then he broke in hysterics again.  
  
"Uglify Ray!" Chi-Chi screamed.  
  
"No! My beautiful complexion! NO! NO! NO!" Marron was now walking around as a goat.   
  
"Hey beautiful." Yamcha smiled and winked at her. "Wanna go out?"  
  
"Baaaaa."  
  
"I take that as a yes."  
  
The goat named Marron ran through the window and fell three stories with Yamcha close behind.  
  
  
  
  
by the way, sorry that it took me more then a year to update, for more then one reason...  
  
1. one of my first reviews was "ya want the truth? don't continue this." and another just said "SUCKY!" so i wasn't to sure whether i should continue or not. But here it is...chapter two, and please review. thanks! and thank you to soccervegeta, Shinigami, Brittany, Scarlet F. B. Longbottom, King Impailer, Ruby, Roshy, and DBZChicky501 for the great reviews, and to "anonymous" and "i'll never tell" for your onest opinions. I hope that you think better of the second chapter. 


	3. tell me if you can think of one

chapter three, this was just on a disk and i threw it online so if it makes no sense tell me in a review. :) enjoy!  
  
disclaimer:I don't own them..okay? do you need to keep rubbing it in my face every time that i write a story!?! *sniffle*  
  
  
"Holy-shit." After saying that Bulma fell on the floor laughing.   
  
"GO CHI-CHI!" Goku yelled  
  
"Go me!" yelled Chi-Chi.  
  
"Okay class." Mrs. Beckman was smiling. That was a first. "No homework tonight."  
  
"Finally!" Someone yelled in the back.  
  
"Azure, What was that you said?" asked Mrs. B  
  
"umm....nothing."  
  
The bell rang and they all got up to leave. Bulma shoved Vegeta on the way out the door and he stumbled a little to the left.   
  
"Bitch" He walked over to her and slung her over his shoulder and flew out the window. He passed over a small lake on the way home. When he was directly over it he dropped her.  
  
"Ass-hole!" She wasn't able to regain herslef knowing that he dropped her when they were directly on top of the water, skimming the surface.  
  
She plunged into the cold depths and came up sputtering every curse she knew. "You mother-fucker! Get back here and fight me!"  
  
Even though it was a great invitation to show her her place, he declined, or pretended not to hear, either or, and sped off towards home.  
  
Bulma flew out of the water dripping wet. She raised her Ki enough to evaporate the water. When she was dry, she flew back to Capsule Corp.  
  
She walked through the door, pissed as ever, and went straight to her room. She changed into her training clothes, then went out to the gravity room for a test run.  
  
She walked in the steel cage and looked around. It was nice, and made of a strong alloy. That way it will resist and deflect attacks.  
  
She walked over to the gravity setting. *what should I put it on? Maybe two so I will start slow. I don't know what this thing does yet.*  
  
She adjusted the setting to twice the gravity of Vegeta-sei. She felt nothing. She went to five this time and felt a slight pressure pushing down. She set it to ten, a little more pressure. Finally she decided to stick it on thirty and keep it there, even though at the rate it is, she should handle 100. But she doesn't want to push it.  
  
She turned the dial, happy with the setting and started a vigorous workout. Throwing attacks, kicks, punches, all to her invisible enemy. She paused turned the setting to fifty. She started over, when she got used to the setting she would turn it up to the next gage.  
  
The alarm in the room went off hurting Bulma's sensitive Saiyan ears. *Damn it, I have to turn that thing down!* By the time she left for dinner she reached 150 easily.  
  
She went and turned off the alarm, then went inside for dinner. She was starving.   
  
After dinner Chi-Chi called.  
  
"Hey Bulma!"  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Wanna go to the Training academy? There's a tournament. Kakkorat and Vegeta are in it. Along with tons of other guys. We can watch. I also want to sign up for the girls tournament. That's next week. You want to too?"  
  
"Sure. I'll be at your place in a few minutes."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
"Bye, see you in a bit."  
  
Bulma ran upstairs, showered, dressed and walked out the door. On her way to Chi-Chi's house she saw the oddest thing. There was a goat running across the road followed by Yamcha? *Why is Yamcha following a goat?*  
  
  
  
please review and make me want to think up a next chapter! 


End file.
